conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Astoria
) She Flies With Her Own Wings |national_anthem = " " |image_map = Astoria_map.png |map_caption = Location of Astoria |capital = Elysium, Oregon |largest_city = Elysium |official_languages = |demonym = Astorian |ethnic_groups = |ethnic_groups_year = |government_type = |leader_title1 = Directorate of Astoria |leader_name1 = ♦ Elizabeth Perry C.J ♦ Mitchell Olson ♦ Gregory Miller ♦ Issac Johnston ♦ Caitlin Prior ♦ Marcus Wong ♦ Reba Hopper ♦ Crystal Coffey ♦ Jackson Maurer ♦ Nolan Aston |leader_title2 = Central Assembly Speaker |leader_name2 = Jodie Miller |legislature = Central Assembly of Astoria |sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = National Charter of Astoria|from the United States & Britannia]] |established_date1 = May 1st, 1862 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |area_km2 = 3,102,223 |area_sq_mi = 1,197,775 |area_label = Total |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = |drives_on = |cctld = |iso3166code = |calling_code = |patron_saint = }} The Astorian Republic, more commonly referred to as Astoria, Cascadia or Columbia is a located in the region of the . Consisting of ten subdivisions known as dominions, which are relative in the nations Central Assembly, two sectors and one district. Astoria borders the nations of to the north, the to the east and the Kingdom of Sierra to the south. Astoria is in relative terms a extreme , giving the government in Elysium extreme guidance over its dominions and sectors. Built around the basis of the Constitution of Astoria, the government is held responsible like that of any other republic, but in regards to the way the constitution can change is seen as much more on the lines of a . Astoria has a combined judicial and executive branch, with one council member of the Directorate acting as the Chief Justice of Astoria, the de facto leader of the state. The Directorate is elected every four years with each of its nine members up for re-election, with the Chief Justice not having to run for re-election. Several positions are delegated to each of the ten members, whom also act like that of the senate for the nation. Conceived within the minds of the settlers of , in 1814 after a letter from whom described Fort Astoria as "the germ of a great, free, and independent empire on that side of our continent, and that liberty and self-government spreading from that as well as from this side, will insure their complete establishment over the whole." also regarded the Oregon territory as a potential pacific empire. In the 1840's sentiment to this pacific empire became sour among and crushed the idea of a peaceful pacific empire. In 1851 several and pioneers joined in Astoria to sign the National Charter of Astoria, which proclaimed a independent republic free from British and American control. This caused a hasty response by troops, whom engaged in several skirmishes known as the American-Astorian War. With heavy concentration on the with Dixie the pioneers were able to hold key mountain passes and engage in extremely guerrilla like warfare against the giant to the east, it wasn't until the year of September 1863 that Astoria was granted independence from the United States with heavy pressure from Albion-Gaul and the Confederate States. After the Civil War had ended, Astoria was seen as the gem of North America a true bastion of freedom for the common man, most of whom were angered by 's failed war and journeyed west to settle in the new frontier. Slavery was formally outlawed during the signing of the National Charter and people of African decedent were refused entry on grounds of racial purity of the state. was enacted during the signing and allowed women to hold key positions in the government. Population growth skyrocketed with of cities and communities, the government lead state-funded geological expeditions for corporations to incite business growth and demanded ecological responsibility for the benefit of the community. Astorian nationalism and culture developed after its independence and became a magnet nation for those whom appealed to , and tradition. Several universities developed during the first wave of immigrants began settling in the masses, the most prominent being the University of Astoria, a educational arm for the Astorian Rite of Freemasonry. Astoria's first Chief Justice and leader was the founder of the Astorian Rite, Alexander Sorrow and was instrumental in the founding of the states government and culture. During the second migration in the 1890's the first generation settlers rejected incoming religious immigrants from Sierra and , it wasn't until 1910 that racial and religious tensions died down. Within the dominions, most are regarded in the three economic categories, coastal cities which house large amounts of service industry and high-tech manufacturing, while to the interior has a more agriculturally dominant economy, to the west the dominions become more dependent upon a resource economy. While overall the economy is heavily , the nations economy has become more dominant on gradual growth and sustaining the ecosystem, it rejects the common and will typically pull itself out of economic agreements if seen as detrimental to its local economy. While its government has loosened its grip, several safety guidelines are still enacted. It does have some economic agreements with other North American nations such as the Confederate States of Dixe and the Kingdom of Sierra but has overall rejected trade with East Asia, with the exception of , Korea, South Vietnam, and the Empire of Akitsu History Pre-Colonial Period Discovered nearly 15,000 years ago, the Pacific Northwest was settled by an array of culturally different indigenous peoples who crossed the and populated the entirety of the . The were one of the most dominant in the northern regions of Astoria, having a complex society. The were crafted wood workmen and crafted beautiful art that became the basis for . The most popular of these arts was the distinctive which still is used to this day as memorials. It was in 1579 that explorer sailed from up into and proclaimed all the land as New Albion. In the 1740's Russian expeditions went into the Pacific coast, establishing trading posts and settlements. It wasn't until From 1792 to 1794 that mapped the entire coast. Colonial War of Independence Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Countries on Earth